


Shulk Gets Wrecked - Roy

by BunnyFairy



Series: Shulk Gets Wrecked [9]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Super Smash Brothers, Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cute, Dildos, Established Relationship, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Happy Sex, M/M, Role Reversal, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Wet & Messy, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 20:16:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6624703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunnyFairy/pseuds/BunnyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shulk and Roy finally act on their little crushes on one another.  Cute and filled with fluffy fluff, with a heavy serving of really, really naughty sexytimes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shulk Gets Wrecked - Roy

Shulk's friends were already seated around the wooden eating table in the barracks when he opened the door and stepped in. Their group was laughing at something Robin had probably just said, if Shulk had to guess, since it was usually Robin that cracked dry jokes among them. It allowed Shulk to take several steps into the room before his presence was noticed.

“Ah, the cutie pie is here!” Marth noticed first, clapping his hands together. It drew Robin's attention to him, and Shulk relished the so, so familiar sensation of his heart giving a little twirl as his lover's deep, dark gaze made contact with his own. Warm smiles mirrored on each of their faces as Shulk settled comfortably into the open seat beside him.

Though it was difficult to gauge the exact passage of time, it felt like the two of them had been an established couple for a long, long time now. It seemed so automatic and natural for the two of them to sit side-by-side to this, in close proximity even without intimately touching, smiling beside one another. When Shulk rested his hand on the slightly warped, wooden surface of the table, Robin's closed over it, grazing his fingertips over Shulk's knuckles before sliding the rest of his palm on top.

“I'll make tea for us,” Marth lightly sprang to his feet, heading for the barracks' kitchenette.

“Thanks, Marth,” their fourth member said cheerfully, followed by “Hey, Shulk,” in greeting for the latest arrival.

Roy sat directly across from Shulk, still beaming from laughing during their conversation. Shulk thought that Roy's freckles looked the cutest when his cheeks were flushed with mirth like this, and his bright blue eyes sparkled with excitement. “Did you see Fox and Falco's awesome new Arwing model? The black and red one? It looks so cool!”

“I did see that! It's amazing that there was still room to enhance the Arwing's abilities. I thought it was pretty impressive already,” Shulk excitedly agreed, and Roy was nodding in consensus. Shulk held some pride in being able to follow the news and achievements of his fellow Smashers by this point. He remembered that when he had first joined up, he had been so clueless as to who anyone was or where they came from. Now, he was happily involved enough to learn of what was happening in each of their worlds of origin.

Roy rested on his elbows, leaning forward on the table to discuss the topic further, and Shulk joined in with exuberance, gesturing as he indicated the targeted weapons system that the new Arwing possessed. Beside him, Robin chuckled, having full appreciation for how much Shulk fixated on the technical specs of the subject. Marth settled back into his seat as well, with a fresh and steaming teapot that he shared around the table, filling their four teacups. Shulk and Roy's excitement as they acted out waves of enemies and explosions knocked the table at one point, and their gesturing abruptly came to a halt for the split instant that they nervously checked that they hadn't spilled anything. The pause brought about another round of laughter from the group once they safely realized that no harm had been done.

This was happy normalcy for the group of friends now. Marth, Roy, Robin, and Shulk were often seen together on the property's grounds like this between their rounds of matches, laughing in conversation or engaging in friendly sparring matches together. Ike was another frequent face in their group, and Marth adored being treated like a queen when he was around, looking perfectly at ease with a fellow on each arm. Shulk was glad, too, that Roy had grown more comfortable with the idea of “sharing” him.

Looking at Roy now, Shulk was happy seeing him so comfortable. It was a far cry from the shy first impression he'd gotten. He remembered, too, that Roy had once confided feelings for him. Nothing to rival how much he cared about Marth, of course; much the same as how Shulk did not have a connection with anyone in the same manner he held for Robin. They were both involved in Marth's friendly ring of open relationships, however, and some time had passed since Roy's confession without either of them having acted upon it... Shulk wondered if Roy had changed his mind, which was fine (and understandable, considering the other opportunities that opened up as a result of participating in Marth's games with other partners), or if it was that he was too shy to bring it up again (in which case, Shulk would hate to learn that Roy had been stewing it over nervously for all this time when the problem was perfectly solvable).

Something of this concern must have come through in Shulk's voice or mannerisms, because the conversation he carried was quieter now, in stark contrast with their earlier roughhousing. Roy leaned closer across the table, too, resting his weight on his elbows and supporting his head in one curled hand as he told Shulk about the unique weapons and abilities possessed by Corrin, a new fighter in the roster that was still largely an enigma to most of them.

Unknown to the two of them, Marth watched their discussion with an increasingly sly expression. While Shulk and Roy talked about the properties of Corrin's sword, comparing it to their own weapons, Marth cast a knowing look at Robin, who nodded back in reply with a faintly smug grin.

“All right, lovebirds,” Marth sighed exaggeratedly, shaking his head as if in hopelessness. “Your poor, ignored partners get the hint. We'll leave you to your lunch, then, while we occupy ourselves elsewhere.”

Shulk blinked himself out of his reverie. “Ignored?” he repeated, a little hurt. “I... I didn't mean to ignore anybody. Robin?” He looked beside him in concern, only to find the other chuckling.

“Oh, don't pay any mind to Marth's melodramatics,” Robin brushed it off. “Don't worry. You're cute.” He patted Shulk's head, ruffling his blond curls before shifting his weight from the chair to rise to his feet.

Roy looked equally at a loss. “Wait, where are you going? Should we come?” He and Shulk seemed to notice at the same time that their previous conversation had entirely consisted of only the two of them, without the participation of their partners. In hindsight, it _did_ seem a little thoughtless. They looked at one another with guilty realization.

“No, no, you two stay here. Enjoy yourselves,” Marth insisted, looking too cheerful for someone claiming to have had his feelings hurt. “Robin and I will find _some_ way to pass the time together, I'm sure.” He glanced aside at Robin again, standing close beside him, and Shulk could _feel_ the mischievousness emanating from the scheming pair.

“Shulk,” Robin thoughtfully tilted his head, curling one finger under his chin, “You have a key to my room, don't you?”

“Uh... yes,” Shulk admitted, reddening as their intention became clearer and clearer.

“Well, then, we needn't stick around,” Robin grinned at Marth, making a show of offering the prince to step through the door ahead of him with a sweeping bow. Marth tilted up his chin as he did so, striding like a proud king (which he was), but offered his arm to the tactician behind him once they had crossed the door's threshold. Before the door closed, friendly smiles and waves were offered to the two that remained in the room as they disappeared down the hall arm-in-arm.

Shulk was still blankly waving in response when the door closed the two of them inside. Looking at Roy, he found him flushed a brilliant crimson, heated up to his ears, and avoiding his eye contact. Shulk tilted his head fondly, recognizing at last that he had been right about Roy's lingering crush all along.

  
  


“They're so cute!” Marth all but squealed, walking together down the hall with Robin. “Like little puppies!”

“Puppy love,” Robin agreed, nodding.

“Our boyfriends make a good couple,” Marth sighed dreamily, imagining. “Like a cute and innocent yuri couple. I wonder what they'll try.”

Robin snorted a laugh at Marth's commentary. Their roles weren't exactly right for the kind of couple he was thinking of, but he kind of understood the comparison, just from the dynamics that they fit into in their relationships with Marth and himself respectively.

And, just because Robin was a curious, tactical individual... he caught himself, too, wondering just what kinds of positions their lovers might try out together.

  
  


“Marth is such a scheming, spoiled princess!” Roy huffed as he threw himself down on Robin's comforter. Shulk smartly kept to himself that he was inclined to think that Roy's theatrics made two of them. “I wish he'd let me in on his ideas before springing them on me! I can't keep up with him.” A pillow was snatched from the head of the bed, and Roy hugged it to himself.

“He's a bad influence on Robin, too,” Shulk laughed weakly as he eased back against the door behind him, closing it. “He doesn't tease me like that unless Marth is around,” he added with a pout. And then amended, “...Usually.”

“Anyway,” he went on, seeing that Roy had fallen into a sour mood, “We can forget what they said, if you want. Do you want to just read some of Robin's books together? He has some cool ones.”

“Maybe,” Roy dragged himself up into a sitting position.

“He has some history books that actually mention you.”

“Really?” Roy lit up, surprised to hear that.

“By Robin's time, your exploits are recorded as heroics,” Shulk nodded, dragging his finger horizontally along the spines of the rows of books in Robin's shelves. “There's tons of history about Marth, as the legendary Hero-King,” he went on, “But there's at least one book here about you. And quite a bit about your father, as well. I have to admit, I didn't read them too closely – it felt too weird, since I knew you personally by then, but if you want to right now-”

When he pulled the tome from the shelf and turned around to bring it over to the bed, he was surprised by Roy's shocked expression.

“...Really?” he asked again, his voice much smaller this time.

Shulk smiled, and sat down to join Roy at the edge of the bed, opening the book in his lap.

  
  


They flipped through that tome and several others as they passed the time together, agreeing that reading about people they personally knew recorded in the context of a history book felt super weird and a little invasive. Even so, Roy spent a lot of time going over the stories about his father, Eliwood. He was even able to correct for Shulk some of the information recorded there, having personally known some of the officers and other members of the army that were named as they went over passages about them.

“That's amazing,” Shulk agreed, daydreaming. “I wonder what kind of recordings there might be for my own travels, someday. My world isn't exactly structured like yours,” he admitted flatly, “where monarchs proceed one another in succession across various generations and kingdoms, and historians are available to record who conquers what.”

“I guess that structure does make for a nice, neat little history,” Roy was inclined to agree. He had heard pieces of Shulk's own origins, and knew enough that it wasn't exactly a happy adventure, rife with sacrifices. “Shulk,” he said, knowing against bringing it up, but wanting to offer some comfort to him, anyway, “I'm sure you are a great hero in your own world, too. You will be remembered for a long time. I'm certain of it.”

Shulk only looked at him for a moment, but a warmth spread across his features then, and he nodded as he smiled. He said, “Thank you. I hope so. I sure worked hard enough for it.”

They both laughed quietly, and Roy instinctively leaned in toward him. When he noticed his proximity, he snapped back, reddening. “Oh... um,” was all he managed to say.

Shulk was occupied, looking down at Roy's blushing face, watching how the heat crept over his freckles. He wasn't sure how to overcome Roy's nervousness. The two of them had kissed before already. In fact, they had participated together in some pretty wild, passion-fueled activities before. Then again, maybe having that as their introduction was exactly what made it so hard to continue at this point. He wondered if Roy was thinking of them, and getting too overwhelmed to move forward.

Sighing, Shulk tried deflecting the subject, accepting that this evening would not be advancing. “What do you think Robin and Marth are doing now? Think they might have jumped into a match?” he asked, plopping his chin into the palm of one hand.

“You have to ask? Even if they did have a match, they're certainly not up to anything else but _that_ by now...” Roy made a flying-away gesture with his hand, trailing off.

“What do you mean?” Shulk raised an eyebrow.

“You... you know,” Roy looked shocked to have to explain himself. He looked at Shulk again, struggling, “They're totally... you know.”

“Sleeping together? Right now?” Shulk's head lifted from his palm.

“You don't think so?” now Roy looked like the one doubting himself.

“No... they probably are,” Shulk admitted, smiling weakly. He honestly just hadn't thought of it, but now that he thought back on how the two had walked away together so knowingly... “Wow,” he breathed, resting his head in his hand again. Robin and Marth were both so slight and slender... with smooth, pale skin... they were kind of feminine, with soft hair... _They must look like some kind of sexy, beautiful yuri couple..._ he imagined, and then balked at himself, wondering where that thought came from.

Roy was laughing at him, chuckling behind his hand. “They're probably imagining the same about us.”

“Yeah. That's too bad,” Shulk said automatically, still a little distracted by the visions he currently entertained.

Roy blinked, looking at Shulk blankly. “Oh. Were we... not going to?”

“Huh?” now Shulk was roused from his reverie.

“I... uh. I thought we were going to. But you made it sound like maybe we weren't. I mean, that's fine-”

“Wait. You did?” Now Shulk lifted his head for real. “I thought you weren't ready for it.”

“I...” now Roy was so crimson, his freckles were entirely concealed, “I didn't want to look needy or anything. I was waiting for you to make the first move.”

“I thought you were really nervous,” Shulk was at attention, changing his angle to face Roy more squarely although they still sat beside one another. “I was trying to let you know that we can still have fun just hanging out together; that's it's fine if you didn't want to-”

“I do want to.”

“I... do, too.” Shulk was surprised by his own words. This was so much harder than any of his other hookups! Roy was looking at him with so much shock, he realized they must resemble mirror images of one another.

Shulk inched forward. He put his hand on the side of Roy's face. It was the same place he'd touched him once before, when they'd stood on a chilly moonlit balcony together, and...

“May I?” he asked. Roy closed his mouth, nodded, then closed his eyes as well. Shulk drew closer, touching their lips together.

He felt the heat from Roy's face rising, tickling his own. Roy's lips parted during their kiss, and Shulk kissed him again, locking with him. His thumb rubbed the warmth of Roy's cheek. When they parted, they breathed one another's air.

“Shulk-” Roy whispered with desperation.

“I know,” he assured, “Come on.”

  
  


Shulk was still taken aback by the freckles that covered Roy's body. He shamelessly trailed his fingers over his speckled shoulders, tickling across his collar bone. Roy looked up at him from where he curled against the pillows, sky blue eyes searching him with passion. Shulk was surprised to end up on top of him, but it was Roy that had eased his back against the wall at the bed's side and pulled Shulk in after him.

His hands caressed down, now exploring the freckles on Roy's hip bones. He followed the curve of bone, tracing the upper edge of his under shorts. His fingers brushed over the thick, coarse red hair below his stomach, and Shulk felt so much heat, he was sure his perspiration must already be showing across his own chest and shoulders.

“Shulk,” Roy mumbled again, using his arms hooked around the back of Shulk's neck to pull him in for deeper kisses. They tasted one another thoroughly, and Shulk feared that gravity was spilling too much of his saliva into Roy's mouth, but he heard no complaint from the other young man. Their chests rested together, as well, and Shulk felt Roy breathing, heaving.

When he glanced down to position himself once they'd parted, their difference in skin color struck him. His tan looked like deep copper compared to Roy's rosy pink. Just as he began to arrange his legs to crawl forward into Roy's lap, Roy's splayed fingers held his chest still, and Shulk looked back up at him.

Roy was shaking his head, disallowing him from shifting position. “I want you... here,” he said, and dragged his hand down. Shulk followed it, hitching when Roy's fingers passed over his cock, lightly rubbing it through the fabric before continuing its way down. Then, Roy's hand was between his own thighs, parting them. Finally, he shifted his hips forward, and ended his hand's journey by rubbing his fingers over his entrance above the fabric of his shorts.

To further make his point, he grasped Shulk's cock again, directing it as well as he could with layers of fabric in his way to touch it to his hole. He mewled as he did so.

Shulk took this in with disbelief. Roy was coming completely undone below him, and moving so lewdly that it was making his head spin.

“Are you sure?” he managed to ask, his own voice sounding foreign to him through its shuddering. He had observed once before the positions that Roy and Marth took during their lovemaking, as Roy had with him and Robin, and here he seemed to be requesting that they reversed their usual roles. Not that there was anything wrong with switching it up, and Shulk supposed that witnessing one session between them did not reflect their full range of preferences; but still, it surprised him now.

Roy nodded, rolling his body. His hips ground up to rub against Shulk's crotch, and he had already worked his legs over Shulk's hips, his toes suspended in the air behind him.

A mild swear spilled over Shulk's lips, almost involuntarily. “All right, Roy,” he grunted, reaching over to the nightstand for his bottle of lube. “For you, anything.”

Roy looked blissfully pleased to hear that, his smile softening his overheated features. So, this was what Roy had wanted from him for all this time? Shulk thought that he had known already, but he'd really been clueless after all.

Below him, Roy was easing out of his underwear, folding up one leg to get one side through, and pushing the rest of it down the leg that extended behind Shulk. Perhaps because he couldn't reach further, or perhaps because it was a little bit exciting, he left it hanging around his ankle rather than removing it all the way.

“So,” Shulk tried to sound casual as he dipped his fingers in the bottle of slick fluid, but his shaking voice betrayed him. “Have you already... uh.”

But, Roy was already nodding, saving him the embarrassment. Even without lube, he had his fingers at his entrance, ready to exercise it as soon as Shulk had it coated.

 _Damn,_ Shulk thought, heating up at the thought. _Wonder who Roy had there first... Had to be Marth, right?_

“Ike,” Roy answered, as if he could read Shulk's thoughts.

Shulk froze, halfway through the motion of retrieving lube from the bottle, blinking his eyes wide. Below him, Roy giggled, smiling and looking coy. “Ike was your _first?!”_ he asked with incredulousness.

“If you're going to go, go large,” Roy shrugged, a little awkwardly with his back and shoulders against mattress and pillows.

Shulk swore again, with less shame this time. He went about stretching and exercising Roy with less worry, at least comforted by the fact that he didn't have to be cautious and hesitant about handling him. Roy wriggled below him anyway at the sensation of being penetrated, even if it was incredibly mild compared to what he was used to. When Shulk moved on to coat his own cock with the lube, Roy's fingers went in where Shulk's extracted, scissoring them apart to pull himself open.

This seemed to be it. He leveled himself at Roy's entrance, holding himself steady. He was really going to do this. With Roy. Like this.

“Roy,” he said, “You are about fifty times sexier than I had initially credited you for.”

“Damn,” Roy said huskily, “Fifty times?” Then, “You're pretty sexy, too. That's a lot of hickeys.”

Instinctively, Shulk's free hand flew to his neck. Roy laughed, shaking both of them.

“Well, there, too. But I meant these,” he corrected, and poked into the padding of pectoral muscle, immediately beside one of Shulk's nipples. He winced at the bruised feeling, and Roy was giggling again. After the moment passed, he spoke again. “Shulk... you're really cute.”

Shulk looked into Roy's face again after where he'd been concentrating at the point of contact between them, where he'd begun applying light pressure. “I think you're really cute, too.” It felt a little weak, but Roy smiled at him to hear it. Then, Shulk looked down again, and inched his knees forward. He pressed in, and Roy braced, reworking his fingers to hold his hole open further. With one final push, he disappeared inside.

Roy's teeth gritted, and he hissed a sharp breath. Shulk worried that they hadn't prepared enough, but Roy relaxed after that, panting. Shulk _felt_ the hole hugging his cock adjusting as Roy relaxed it.

“Oh, wow,” Roy grunted.

“Can I move?” Shulk asked, the angle of the hole's grip somewhat uncomfortable where it clamped around the head of his cock. Roy nodded, and Shulk appreciatively pushed in, slowly. His hips pressed against Roy's, who arched his back and threw his head back. From the thick, swollen cock that rested against his stomach, a clear bead of precum dribbled down.

Observing this, Shulk wondered how much of his own precum would be filling Roy through this act... He knew that he was an, erm, _heavy_ leaker. Maybe it would go unnoticed amidst all of the lubrication...

Shulk leaned forward, the weight of his body supported through his arms as his hands gripped the comforter under Roy's arms, on either side of his chest. “You okay?” he asked, seeing the grimace on his partner's face.

“Yeah. Yes. Keep moving,” he requested of Shulk.

Shulk moved. He pumped into Roy, watching his every movement and reaction. On either side of him, Roy's legs bounced as their bodies rocked together.

When he increased his speed, he lowered to his elbows rather than his hands, anchoring himself. It even surprised himself, the speed he could reach thrusting his hips through Roy's muscular little hole. Their torsos were closer together, now, and he perceived every body roll and arch that Roy wriggled into below him.

He released soft sounds, as well. Occasional high breaths and grunts squeaked from Roy's throat, often when Shulk was at the most deeply embedded point in his thrusts, and Shulk fully understood how his partners must feel when they heard his own voice going high like that. It was really, _really_ satisfying. He grunted and groaned along with Roy's noises, knowing exactly how self-conscious he usually felt to be the only one making noise.

“Ngh,” he struggled as he glanced over his shoulder. Sex with Roy was incredible, but he felt like something was lacking. There was some stimulation that he wanted, and this arrangement wasn't satisfying it.

“Whuh... what's wrong?” Roy asked him, airily recovering from pleasured reverie.

“Nothing,” Shulk shook it off, “I'm just... used to being in your position. So...” He retracted one of his arms from under Roy's body, reaching behind him to press his fingers against his own backside. He braced and grunted as he pushed the tips of two fingers into himself.

“Oh, wow,” Roy's already heated features nearly steamed over in realization. “That's hot.” He couldn't see _exactly_ what Shulk was doing, of course, but had enough context clues to figure it out.

As Shulk pumped himself a few times, he was familiar enough with his body to detect that his cock was leaking precum. He wondered if Roy could feel that, too. He tried thrusting, even while his fingers were embedded. He wanted to keep Roy stimulated, since this was what he wanted so badly, but keeping his balance was difficult when he had only one arm to rest on.

“Anh,” he grunted in minor annoyance. “All right. Hang on,” he lifted his torso, parting himself from Roy. He managed to remain embedded, though, even as he reached over to the nightstand again. He produced from a drawer a very thick, clear glass toy, textured with wide ridges and nubs along its surface.

“Is that Marth's?” Roy asked, recognizing it.

“Mine now,” Shulk grinned, remembering the 'training session' Marth had subjected him to once, which had the added result of the item passing owners. He had the thing slicked with lubrication in a hurry, then straightened his back, still connected with Roy, towering over him now as he lined the knobby tip of the thing with his entrance.

“Oh, _wow,”_ Roy uttered one more time, watching Shulk's bracing, straining expression as it was pushed inside him. Shulk breathed and panted a several times as he struggled with it, and Roy could see from the movement of his arm that he was pumping himself with it. “That is really, really hot,” he said, nearly blank, completely at a loss as he processed everything.

“That's a little bit better,” Shulk said as he heaved, having pushed the thing up to its wide base and resuming his position over Roy's chest. His cock, deeply embedded in Roy's warm cavity still, felt fuller and hotter now that he had the pleasure of having himself filled and stretched. He resumed his thrusting into Roy's hips, and the sensation was heightened incredibly. His head felt foggy with pleasure, and now it was Roy admiring his overheated, dazed expression from below.

Carnal animal instinct governed the speed of Shulk's hips slamming into Roy's hole. It was so fast and so forceful, his bouncing balls slapped Roy's backside at the deepest point of his thrusts. The slickness of lubrication and excessive precum made wet sucking sounds, occasionally spurting and dribbling from Roy's hole as Shulk's cock moved through it with such force.

Roy swore loudly, repeating, “Oh, Shulk, oh, Shulk-” as he was pounded. He squirmed, and his toes curled on his feet that were pointed up toward the ceiling. “Aah!” Roy cried out, gripping his cock as heat surged through it, feeling veins under his fingers as cum fountained from the tip. The first bursts were strong enough to spray Shulk's stomach and chest, dripping down from his skin as his body continued rocking undaunted.

Shulk's thrusting intensified, amazingly, and the deepest point of his embedding pushed additional weak spurts from Roy's cock. Roy was releasing high, pleasured cries at the continued use of his over-sensitized body, and Shulk felt his legs trembling on either side of him. He centered his attention on his own stimulation – the wide glass plug that stretched him open, its tip reaching deep inside of him, and the muscle of Roy's hole gripping his own cock as he bucked and bucked and _bucked._

With one more sharp gasp, he embedded, shutting his eyes tight to stop them from rolling back, and he was balls deep, unloading into Roy. The sensation of his throbbing cock and overflowing of fluid sent one more moderate spurt to Roy's own cock, and it arced over, splattering his own stomach where strands and puddles of it already gathered in the creases of his muscles. Shulk didn't know if he'd stimulated Roy to multiple orgasms or if it was one long continued one, but he felt his cock twitching in envy either way, even through its finishing bursts.

  
  


  
  


Roy plopped down on the bed, letting his towel fall from his drying hair, which still stuck up in wild directions even after being freshly showered. He started dressing, but only got as far as pulling his pants up before Shulk scooted up beside him, sharing the passage of the book he was reading, excitedly saying, “Hey, look at this!”

The two went over more of Robin's books, then, idly passing the time while they wondered where their boyfriends were.

“It's been a little while, hasn't it?” Roy asked. “I mean, they've _gotta_ be done.”

“I dunno... the two of them? They can probably go all day.” Shulk's thoughts wandered, imagining it.

“Shulk,” Roy's scolding tone snapped him out of it. “You said you were going to clean up while I showered.”

“I did!” Shulk insisted, scanning over the bedding, which he'd perfectly replaced.

“That... _thing_ is still out,” Roy laughed as he pointed out the glass toy that peeked out from under the ruffled edge of one of the pillows.

“Oh. Like Robin cares if he sees that,” Shulk brushed it off wryly.

“Put it away! It's so-” Roy's accusation was cut off with giggles.

“What?! I washed it!” Shulk teased back, pushing him.

They shoved one another after that, then resorted to tickling, which Roy deemed unfair since he hadn't dressed all the way. In their struggling, the toy was grasped, and Roy kept trying to get it back in its drawer while Shulk teased him for his sensitivity over it. At one point, their weight was upheaved, and Roy fell back off the side of the bed, harmlessly bumping against the floor, knees still hooked over the side of the bed. Shulk pursued him, reaching for the toy, and that was exactly the moment that the door opened.

Shulk and Roy's eyes immediately flew to the door, where Robin and Marth eyed them from the doorway with increasing knowingness. They were aware, painfully, of their positioning – Shulk draped on top of Roy's half-naked form, the two of them hanging awkwardly off the bed, incriminating sex toy in hand.

“We'll come back later,” Marth promised, pulling the door closed, muffling the protesting shouts from the two inside.

  
  


Soon, their group was again sitting at the wooden table in the barracks' main room.

“I'm amazed we underestimated just how long the two of you could go at it,” Robin mused, rubbing his chin.

“Listen,” Shulk protested, at exactly the same time Roy struggled with, “I'm _telling_ you!” It only made Marth and Robin laugh again.

“I told you they were the cutest,” Marth rested his chin over his clasped fingers.

“Like puppies,” Robin nodded, agreeing. Shulk and Roy simmered, and their partners found their pouting also to be very cute.

“What about the two of _you?”_ Shulk asked, jabbing a finger at Robin. “That was a long time to step out. How were _you_ keeping yourselves busy?”

Robin and Marth exchanged glances. Just as Robin opened his mouth to say something carefully measured, Marth blurted, “Did you know that Cloud eats ass?”

“Goddammit, Marth,” Roy dropped his face into his open palm while Robin doubled over laughing, arms folded over his stomach.

“What?!” Marth asked, at a loss. _“No one_ else here eats ass! Do you know how long I've been wanting a good rimjob?” He pointed toward Shulk, saying, _“You_ should try it. You'd like it. Ask Cloud.”

Now it was Shulk's turn to balk, gesturing helplessly, but Robin held no comfort for him, only shrugging as he wiped a tear from his eye, as if to say, 'Yeah, you probably would.'

Shulk slouched into his chair, giving up. He glanced at Roy, and found him meeting his gaze. They both seemed to be thinking the same thing. _This_ was the legendary Hero-King that the history books they'd just been reading gloated about endlessly? But, Roy's gaze slid aside, eying Marth shyly as he kept laughing and joking with Robin.

Shulk could identify the warmth and admiration in Roy's features when he looked at Marth. It was the whole package of his character that Roy loved about him. Shulk, too, softened, and caught himself turning aside to admire Robin in exactly the same way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh, my friends, thank you so much for reading so many of my things~ I'm so happy finally writing a fic for these two, which was first teased back in the Slumber Party chapter. They're all so happy now!!
> 
> If you want to keep reading my recent works, [lately I have been publishing here](http://fave.co/1WfbmOe)! Like, actually publishing!! I'm really excited about it. My stories there are just as fluffy and filthy as these fics~ If you've enjoyed them, I hope you can check out the new ones! But either way, I'm just so glad to have been able to share so many fun and happy stories with everyone! Thanks so much, ilu all!!


End file.
